forever mine
by Prepsage21
Summary: Bella and Edwards new life together watch and read as they experience all the ups and downs that the next chapter in there lives will bring
1. Chapter 1

Forever mine

Waking up in my large double bed or even my big empty house for that matter, Without Edward here it just felt lonely. I had a date with Him tonight hopefully I could maybe talk him into moving in I think it's time we begin the next step. So with that ahead I jump out of my bed and into my best out fit for our date tonight and it's a complete surprise, But Edward's always good with surprises I can't really say much there he always plans something amazing.

It seemed like forever for 6:00 to roll around all I did was stare at the television and pace just to pass the time plus I did a little baking making my famous double chocolate brownies. Man I got way to excited when it came to Mine and Edwards Dates especially the surprise ones he always left me wondering. Finally when I heard a knock out the door I almost shrieked with Excitement but poised myself just enough to answer.

"My Bella, You look lovely" I heard Edward Say with a grin as he handed me pink roses.

"Oh. My. God!. Edward! I love them!" I practically cried, putting them in a vase graving my purse and going to follow him to his Volvo.

it was then I felt a hand on my waist to lead me just after I locked my front door. "Oh!" I squeak hearing Edward chuckle as he opened the car door for me.

"Why thank you love" I say with a big smile getting shifted in my seat properly. In a flash Edward was in the car and before I knew it he was pulling out of my drive way.

"wow! Your fast babe" I tell him chuckling.

"I know but you love it" He smiles as I laugh.

"Hey love? I want to ask you something" I tell him nervously.

"and what's that My Lovely Bella?" He asks while driving making an expert move to run his finger tips up my leg god this man not even 20 minutes together and He's got me soaked as usual god he so freaking sexy.

"Move in with me?" I blurt out before I could put it in a subtle way or explain it.

"I was thinking the same thing" Edward replies.

"really!?" I squeal.

"Yes My love" He says with a sweet smile.

"This is great, love!" I squeal leaning to kiss his cheek.

"Yes it is love, yes it is" He smiled with a nod, pulling up a stone drive way.

"Where are we?" I ask confused unbuckling my seat belt.

"oh you'll find out love" He chuckles flashing over to my side, getting me out leading me over punching in a code on the key pad while I stand there confused watching his slender finger dance across the buttons.

as the door opened it lead to a cave and a large pool in the middle it was dark blue and the surroundings there so amazing plants hovered over the entrance to the cave way so romantic. I could see dinner prepared on a table over the side in front of the pool.

"this belongs to Alice and jasper they let us borrow it" He explained. As I took in the surroundings.

I almost fainted I was so astounded. I could see Edward searching my face for some kind of response.

"Do you like it?" He asked nervously biting his lip.

"like it? That's an understatement I love it! It's amazing Edward!" I squealed hugging him tightly.

"really? That's great." He enthused just as my tummy growled.

"awwww is my Bella Hungry?" He chuckled running his pointer finger along my chin.

"Yes, Yes I am I didn't have much of a lunch I was to excited." I explained.

"well My Bella you Must eat." He said leading me to the table.

"alright I will" I said slightly amused by his tone as I sat down looking at my dinner.

"I made you Apple stuffed chicken, scallop potatoes and some steamed broccoli. I hope you like it babe" He explained pouring me wine.

"sounds wonderful" I exclaim as I dig in making moans at the delicious taste while as usual Edward sat watching me eat with a fascinated expression on his face.

"why do you watch me eat?" I ask curiously.

"Because you're so beautiful , my Bella" He smiles.

"oh well thanks baby"

I smile going to finish my food, once I did my plate was gone in a flash Edward had taken it he probably went to wash it when he returned I was sipping on my wine setting it down when I see him kneel at my side. Oh my god is he going to do what I think he is.

"Would you like to go for a swim now my Bella?" He asks looking up with lust filled eyes his finger tips stroking my jaw.

"of course" I smile getting up, seeing Edward get naked I blush.

"why are you naked?" I ask.

"that's the point Bella love"

"wre skinny dipping" and my panties were destroyed in the matter of a few seconds just looking at Edward naked and the thought swimming naked together.

"yes love if I told you bring a bathing suit I would have given it away" Which was true because I would have thought were going to the beach or something and would have packed a whole bag.

"O-Ok" I stutter and slowly pry my clothes off getting in with him only to have him grab me by the waist.

"oh Bella my beautiful Bella"

His words made me blush as i wrapped my arms around him.

"aww babe stop you're the beautiful one"

"ahh no my Bella For it is you who is beautiful" He stated formally as I blushed feeling playful I swam under making him chase me swimming to the very bottom I came across a heart shaped red box grabing it I come up.

"love I think Alice lost something in here" I tell him.

"oh now love this is something else" He told me taking the box from me he opens it. Which confuses me until he shows me what's inside a diamond engagement ring I think my heart just stopped and a tear wept in my eye.

"My sweet Bella Will you do the Honor of marrying me?" He asks with a grin.

"yes!"is all I can yell as he slides the ring on my finger I squeal with delight.

"I love you Bella your truly amazing" He says kissing me sweetly as I deepen the kiss but he stops me.

"Bella, slow down" He warns.

"what? What's wrong?" I ask worried.

"Nothing I just don't want to hurt you and I'm nervous everything stronger for us full vampires and I'm worried you wouldn't like it cause extreme nervousness would turn me off and just ruin the mood" He explains looking away I can see he's scared and nervous but I also know he cares for me to much to lose it on me.

"please baby try just try I'm right here you won't hurt me I'm half vampire you can't kill me" I say cupping his cheek leaning in for a slow kiss.

"Alright Bella But if you're in any pain tell me I couldn't live with myself if I caused you pain"

I nod slowly and wrap myself around his waist leaning up to kiss him but he moves his head down and captures my left breast in his mouth his cold lips around the nipple making it harden at the contact I gasped throwing my head back.

"Oh Edward" I moan breathlessly as he continues placing soft kisses on my breasts around my chest and up my neck, I moan taking the chance to lean down and softly kiss his neck I can feel his hard erection dig into my thigh. I felt a strong urge to touch him and reached down to grasp him he hissed at the contact and removed my hand.

"Bella My Bella" He hissed and laid me out of the pool on the marble flooring in front of the pool he lifted my legs spreading them he began the stroke my vagina with his finger tips moaning I arched my back.

"You like that love?" he whispered seductively as he continued.

"yes Edward yes!" I moaned loudly as I felt him pres his thumb to my clit making me squirm beneath him.

"god you're so wet for Me Bella" He moaned and he thumbed my clit.

"Edward please I need you make love to me now, if you continue I won't last much longer" I moan still squirming.

With that he crawled on top of me leaning down to my ear he nibbles on it "I love it when you bed your so sexy" He whispers in a husky voice all the while I can feel his erection poking at my entrance making me whimper.

"are you ready me Bella?" he looks at me with concerned eyes as he strokes my hair.

"Of course Edward I'm ready for you to take me" I smile at him as I prepare myself for pain when he slowly pushed himself in and I can feel my hymen stretch apart feeling and smelling the blood it lubricates me more, between the extra lubrication and Edwards cold cock the pain is dulled to a throbbing I just hope Edward isn't scared.

"I smell blood! Is that normal" he freaked.

"Yes Edward it is don't worry" I smile in reassurance; stroking his face he carefully thrust all the way in kissing me slowly.

"Does it hurt?" he asks.

"Not anymore" I breath and she thrusts sensually into me. "Please don't stop" I gasp arching my back I see him lick his lips and capture a nipple in his cold awaiting mouth making me cry out in pleasure as he keeps sucking on my breast.

as he continues I can feel him gradually pick up speed, my gasps and moans filling the air followed by Edwards grunting and soft chant of my name rolling off his lips.

"Bella, Bella" He breathed as he thrust softly into me gently holding me close to him.

"I can feel myself get closer with Every thrust my insides coiling which made Edward moan each time he re-entered me when his movements became faster and more erratic I could tell he was close our moans and cries of pleasure filled the air his cool breath blowing on my shoulder. That was just enough to send me over the edge and I came clasping down on Edward cock screaming his name in pure ecstasy.

His release came in the midst of mine, when I felt him release his cool fluid in me he waited till we calmed before pulling out.

"that was-" he began to say but I cut him off.

"amazing" I tell him giving him a soft kiss.

"exactly love, are you ok?" he asks surveying the damage to my pussy.

"yes love why?"

"I still smell blood allow me to take care of it." With a seductive smile he goes down and licks up the remaining drops of blood making me moan just as I was enjoying it he comes up leaving me hanging and smiles at me as he gets some clothes to cover us with.

"would you like to go home my Bella?" he asks slipping my shirt over me.

"yeah love lets go" I tell him as I quickly rinse myself a bit with the water then going to pull the rest of my clothes on feeling Edward carry me to his car.

"I can walk love" I protest.

"I know but I want to carry you" He chuckles carefully setting me in the passenger seat, shutting the door he goes to lock the key pad before flashing back to the car and driving off to my house.

He parks in the drive way next to my blue Volvo and carried me inside straight to my bed he carefully strips us again pulling me under the covers with him he pulls me to his chest just as I yawn.

"night Edward your truly amazing" I whispered before dozing off.

"I love you Bella" I hear his whisper before he himself quiets down and his breathing slows, I smile softly before falling deeply into sleep with him.

**A/N: please review! And don't complain about Edward sleeping because he is full vamp technically he is hibernating relaxing/resting he doesn't dream he just lets random thoughts fill his head as he drifts so he isn't awake the whole night but in human terns he is sleeping but please don't complain about it I don't make vampire exactly like the book other than this please review**


	2. the move in

The move in

Bpov

The following morning I got up with Edward to meet the rest of the Cullen's at the Cullen house to pack Edwards things, I had time to do this since I was off of work on vacation for a month so I could enjoy some time with Edward and the rest of the family.

Going in I followed Edward to his room, closing the door as we would stay awhile to go through the things Edward wants to pack.

"Hey babe?" I say.

"Yes love" Edward answers.

"do you want these books?" I ask showing him.

"yeah put them in the box of books." He instructs me as I do so watching him dismount his Tv.

Shifting through the pills of books and asking Edward what he wants dusty blue journal falls catches my attention as I pick it up and dust it off I read some while Edwards in the closet I start reading and realize it's the journal of when he met me.

Journal Entry 1-3-11, I read on it's the day we met.

_Dear Journal Its Edward again. It's a blizzard but I went for a hunt anyway let me tell you about the girl I Met Her names Isabella or Bella as she likes she's a girl of the purest beauty none like I have ever seen she's half human half vampire the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen so rare and beautiful I look at her eyes I suddenly feel as if it's just us in the world and suddenly I don't feel so alone not as tortured for once I'm grateful to be what I am ever since my eyes laid upon the most magnificent creature I'd ever seen I would be lonely no more, she would be mine._

Edward,

"Edward" I sniffed a tear in my eye.

"yes love?" he said turning around "What's wrong" he asks looking down "oh"

"its beautiful baby" I say breathlessly as I hug him softly.

"really? Babe" He asks.

"yes love it is" I tell him.

"that journal and most others hold my thoughts about you over the 2 years we were together and when I first saw you" He smiles

"awww babe that's sweet" I smile.

"You can have them if you want" He smiles at me and I nod happily taking the journals he gave me and putting them in my purse for me to read later.

We finish that days packing and load the car going back to my place and unpacking a few things before sitting down to have dinner.

"do you have any dates for the wedding in mind babe?" she asks me.

"August 13th" I tell her grabbing some food.

"Sounds great!" she exclaims as she sits down to eat.

"Do you want kids babe?" she asks bringing up the topic.

"why you pregnant?" I ask with wide eyes.

" No" she signs and I can tell she's hurt saddened by it I go over and kneel beside her.

"What's wrong love" I ask taking her hand in mine.

"Well if I was I want you to be happy, I want to ask you stuff without you getting suspicious about it"

"alright love" I smile and hug her.

"after all this is done and over with were married and settled in we'll start a family I promise" I tell her stroking her cheek as I smile at her.

"I can live with that babe" She smile hugging back.

After dinner we clean up having a water fight while doing the dishes. About 8pm we head upstairs watching a movie Bella lays on my bare chest listening to me purr as I cover us once the movie is over we have fallen into a deep slumber.

**A/N: here it is I know its short but they will be more long ones shortly.**


	3. unpacking fun

Fun un packing

BPOV

It was the following dad me and Edward got the rest His things and we spent the rest of the day un packing he was down stairs and I was up stairs in my walk in closet organizing his clothes in there to, Also putting some new clothes I bought away, when Edward came in bringing me the other boxes of his clothes.

"Thanks babe" I smile lightly at him.

"Here Ill help" He smiles and began helping me clear the one part of my closet sorting clothes I wanted and didn't want any more.

"Thanks it gets tiring I'll buy us take out for dinner sound good?" I tell him.

"It does babe" He smiles noticing my lingerie "well, well what's this" he smirks.

"some new clothes and stuff I bought I figured it's time for a new wardrobe, well I'm starting on it and ill continue as I go" I explain smiling.

"Babe if you want I will buy you a new wardrobe" he grins. " and we can sort what you do want and don't want any more out of the rest of your clothes on the other side of the closet" He adds.

"Only if you let me buy you stuff" I grin evilly know he would agree only because he gets to spoil me.

"Alright deal" he smiles and we shake on it. Then we finish our current project and then ordering pizza.

But it seems dinner turned into a lot more as I felt Edwards grease coated soft lips on my neck earning him soft moans.

"Edward I'm trying to eat" I Laughed and tried to scoot way, but he kept me there.

"Bella my Bella I simply want you I simply can't wait until out honey moon to have my way with you" He grinned whispering huskily in my ear the thought of Edward having his way with me had my panties destroyed in mere seconds.

God Edward knew just how to make my quiver.

"Oh do you now?" I replied seductively.  
"Yes I do" He moaned. "and since I'm buying you a new wardrobe you won't mind if I do this" He grinned evilly and in seconds my top and bra were ripped off.

I wanted to protest but there was no time Edward was on a mission it wasn long after that he had the rest of my clothes off too.

"I want to ravish you baby your simply too sexy for me to resist" He grinned making me moan and I fumbled with his clothes as he helped me take them off and my eyes went to his hardened cock pulsing with desire.

"Alright on your knees babe" He instructed and I did griping the arm of the couch.

"No that just won't do not enough room" he contemplated then took my leg that was against that back of the couch and lifted it over the back spreading me more he pushed the center of my abck to aim down more pushing my ass into the air.

"Edward, Please" I moaned breathlessly and I could feel his nose at my entrance.

"Oh Bella you smell simply delightful , I can't believe I have this kind of effect on you."

"Of course Edward I Love you" I responded smiling at him the best I could hopping he could see it.

with in moments he was standing in front of me cupping my face leaning down to give me a kiss I instinctively kisses him back.

"Listen Bella I will give you what you need if only you be have you are not to cum each time until instructed" He told me I gave him a whimper and a nod.

"And you are not to make noise" he tells me god this was gonna be pure torture but I nod.

"Babe you bring me enough pleasure let me" I tell him softly grasping his cock pushing myself up a bit.

"B-Bella y-you don't have to" He stuttered, wow s=did I make Edward stutter.

"Relax I want to and when im don't you can do all you want with me ok" he smiles and nodded as I took his length in my mouth feeling him grip my hair guiding me.

"Oh O-oh Bella your mouth is so warm and wet" He moans letting himself relax.

but after a few minutes he is pulling away.

"WHats wrong babe?" I ask him concerned.  
"Nothing I just don't want to cum yet" He moans his legs trembling as he fumbled to get behind me.

"My turn" he growls and before I can say anything his mouth is on me and his tongue is exploring my arm wet core.

I wanted to scream out but remembered I couldn't make any noise so I just push into his mouth granting him more; with that I can feel him moaning as he tastes me the vibrations are becoming unbearable and I need to cum if he keeps it up he's getting it.

"Oh god my dear Bella you taste incredible" He moans loud feeling that and his cool breath , was all it took and I came right in his mouth I hear him swallow and a swift smack on my ass making me whimper.

"you disappoint me Bella now you must be punished" He tells me.

"Please Edward I want it I need you" I cry out.

"Oh my dear Bella you know I can't refuse when you beg, so I will give you what you need but you must learn your lesson" He tells me firmly and sincerely.

"Yes Baby" I reply eager for his cock.

"Good Girl" He says seductively a i feel him at my entrance positioning himself taking a deep break letting out a whimper just as he thrusts roughly into me causing me to cry out.

"Fuck so tight!" He growled and began his erratic thrusts the smell of sex filling the room while the sound of slapping skin echo's through my halls.

"Edward ….oh…. fuuuck oh my god!" I cried as he hit that special spot with in me.

"oh Bella!" He yelled as he went fast both of us on edge.

Moments later we both exploded together I almost fell off the couch but Edward caught me smiling up at him he carried me to the shower were we enjoy round 2 before actually washing up then going to sleep.

"good night love" I smiled and fell asleep on his chest.

"night babe" he smiled and fell asleep with me.


End file.
